1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power divider, and more particularly, to a power divider that distributes one or more signals received via an input terminal to a plurality of output terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power divider (also referred to as a power splitter) has been configured to distribute at least one input signal to a plurality of output terminals. When a certain power divider in which N output terminals are allocated to one input terminal is constructed, this power divider is referred to as an N-way distributor. Power dividers are classified into a uniform-distribution-type power divider configured to equally distribute the input signal to respective output terminals and a differential-distribution-type power divider configured to distribute different sizes of input signals to the respective output terminals.
For example, an input terminal of the power divider may be connected to an antenna to receive a signal, and a plurality of devices configured to operate by the signal received via the antenna may be connected to a plurality of output terminals of the power divider. When using a vehicle as an example, an antenna configured to receive a global positioning system (GPS) signal may be connected to the input terminal of the power divider, an emergency call originator and a multimedia device that are designed to operate by the GPS signal may be connected to the plurality of output terminals of the power divider.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine whether the antenna connected to the input terminal of the power divider and the devices connected to the output terminal of the power divider are correctly connected to the power divider to perform signal transmission is achieved among the antenna, the devices and the power divider. There is a need to perform connection diagnosis of the above-mentioned power divider not only in the developing and manufacturing processes of vehicles, but also in other vehicles sold to customers. The above-mentioned connection diagnosis of the power divider needs to be periodically performed not only in the manufacturing stage prior to the sales stage of vehicles to manufacture superior-quality vehicles, but also in the after-sales stage of vehicles to allow a user or owner of the vehicle to safely drive a vehicle from the viewpoint of maintenance of vehicles.